


【底特律變人】坦誠相對

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: #900X51X900互攻，肉的部分51X900主#涉及自殘（肢體欠損）、戀物癖、輕微藥物控制#意識流（？）#人類AU





	【底特律變人】坦誠相對

1.  
籃球校隊的練習時間很長，每個人在練習結束後往往汗流浹背，沒站上好一陣子無法坐下。馬庫斯身為領導必須關心每個人的身心狀況，才能維持最好的狀態出賽。

走進更衣室時他與迎面而來的奈斯擦肩而過。對方面無表情，呼吸沒有絲毫紊亂，彷彿幾分鐘前帶領自己小隊逆轉勝的人不是他似的。  
只有一瞬間，但馬庫斯聞到了鐵鏽的腥臭。他忍不住多看了對方一眼，但奈斯頭也沒回，幾個腳步消失在轉角。

反手打開電燈，一如既往的康納坐在最角落的木凳扯著長袖外套，半垂的臉上看不到更多表情。

"你還好嗎？"

他一如既往的說出同樣的開場白。這場意義不明的戲每週上演，沒有其他觀客。  
每次、每次、每次練習結束都是這個樣子。  
待全部的成員離開後，他和奈斯擦身而過，進來就看到康納待在角落。燈也不開，整個空間都是腐朽木頭的氣味和男性荷爾蒙。  
聲音很快消散在空氣中，室內再次恢復讓人窒息的氛圍。

"我很好，馬庫斯。"  
康納垂著眼簾稍微仰起臉，馬庫斯敏感的注意到他的臉色比打球時更加惨白。  
"我為什麼不好？"

他感覺呼吸一窒，空氣一下子全部卡在喉頭咽不下去。  
如果沒有看錯的話，他的球員輕輕的笑了一下，也許是對著他右手處的袖子。

"你和奈斯……"  
"嗯？"  
壓扁的衛生紙團在康納的手裡滾來滾去，他看起來玩的不亦樂乎。  
"我們什麼都沒發生，沒有吵架，沒有打架……如果有的話我現在應該躺在地板上。"  
他若有所思的看著馬庫斯，"你不這麼覺得嗎？奈斯比我強壯很多。"

被那雙蜜棕色的雙眼盯著，誰都會有種自己無所遁形的感覺。康納的眼裡是明顯可見的煩躁，馬庫斯想，我不該再問下去了。或者應該說不能深追這件事。

"好，鑰匙我交給你了，記得鎖門。"  
今天自己又一次的退讓，退場的相當爽快。即使依然對他們的秘密一無所知。  
他承認這是他的好奇心，然而，他也覺得這是必須知道的事。彷彿他正在懸崖邊看著康納往深淵靠近，得拉住他——在被吞噬以前。  
這想法莫名奇妙也十足誇張。

"謝謝。"  
只這句話的空檔，康納又恢復成那個人見人愛的大男孩。他換上招牌笑臉從馬庫斯手裡接過鑰匙，薄汗讓那張臉在燈光下微微發亮。"下週見。"  
馬庫斯欲言又止的點了頭。  
"下週見，康納。"

"說起來……"  
停下往門口移動的腳步，他帶著期待轉過身。

"怎麼了？"  
"奈斯的左手好像受傷了。"

康納的語氣有些惋惜，用手裡那團乾巴巴的物體擦著額葉。  
這次馬庫斯確定自己沒有看錯。  
滲透了汗液的面紙透出一片乾涸已久的酒紅。

"也許下週沒辦法擔任主將。"

 

2.  
在眾人欽佩的目光中，奈斯安德森再次完美的完成了實驗。  
這個小小的實驗室裡圍著一圈觀摩人士，同時避免干擾到他自動離的老遠，不少人貼在實驗室的窗上眺望奈斯，只差一點就把口水滴在玻璃上。也不知是因為那張臉，還是動作的乾淨俐落、豪無猶疑。

賽門收拾著桌面，他的完美搭檔一如既往從進門到現在什麼也沒說。其實不然，賽門想起他今天因為實驗說了一句話。  
"麻煩把櫥窗裡貼五號標籤的那罐拿到這裡。"  
要是他們的視線是相交的，賽門猜測對方會用眼神示意。

因太久沒和對方交談，他覺得奈斯的聲音聽著有點陌生。他等待人群散去並把器材一一歸類。

"這個放這裡可以嗎？"  
奈斯機械一樣的抬起臉，點點頭，又把頭垂下去集中在手上的單子上。

熟識奈斯後他才發現對方不像他想的那麼遵守規則，他常常直接坐在實驗桌上無視旁邊的凳子，偶爾私自借走一兩樣實驗器材，當然，是在其他人沒注意到的情況下。除了賽門知道這些小事，奈斯從不在他的老友前掩飾什麼。

桌上手機從實驗開始到現在震了很多次，賽門邊脫手套邊彎低身子查看。從外面灌進來的空氣帶著消毒水的味道，冷冷的，順著衣服攀上他毫無防備的後頸。  
他突然想為自己圍上一條圍巾。

"聽說你受傷了？"  
他試探性的問道，不自主放低了聲音。

奈斯搖搖頭。  
話題似乎就這麼斷了。

當賽門思索著要不要問下去，奈斯抽出手上一疊紙的其中一部分，拿起桌上的釘書機。無機質的銀色眼睛閉起許久，又睜開。

"沒有大礙。"  
他手上用力，釘好了那小疊資料。賽門走到他身邊，把紙一疊疊分類放好。  
喀機、喀機、咖、咖。  
釘書機開闔的頻率越來越快，釘出來的每份卻都整齊的不像經由人手。

賽門什麼也問不出口。

從他的角度往下看，好友豎起的黑色高領裡是一道血淋淋的劃口，在白皙的後頸上呈現漂亮的半月形。青紫的瘀血和血珠浮在疤上，能夠想像用手指按壓時會有的觸感。  
將刀順著那道疤往內壓，就能把奈斯形狀好看的頭顱切下來。

"賽門。"

奈斯從椅子上起身。  
賽門反射性的後退了一步，右手緊握著手機，螢幕上是來自馬庫斯的數條訊息。

"你想知道？"  
棕髮的男人將資料遞給他，懸在空中等著他接手。

"那這就是我們合作的最後一場實驗。"

 

3.  
薯條、漢堡、番茄醬，還有炸雞濃濃的油耗味。  
整間房子都是速食產品的味道。

安德森教授剛轉開家裡大門就有種想掉頭往吉米酒吧跑的衝動。

"康納！奈斯！你們是不是他媽的在每個房間塞了M記！"  
他扯著喉嚨無比崩潰，他的兩個兒子不是實驗做傻了就是突然想不開要增肥，這種情況是第一次，但類似的狀況層出不窮。

福馬琳。酒精。腐爛的水果。  
這房子坪數不小，刺鼻的怪味卻總是滲透每一個角落。漢克早早放棄了居住權，把房子讓給兩個時不時就要發瘋的小科學家們。說他太寵小孩也行，但他的工作地點離這裡相當遠，還不如在外頭租公寓省的打擾年輕人生活。

到底是什麼時候開始變成這樣的？

"歡迎回家。"  
康納用手帕擦著臉從二樓走下來。也許是習慣了氣味，他笑盈盈的，看起來精神很好。但隨即又像想到什麼事皺起了眉，  
"今天我們邀請社團的人到家裡慶祝比賽第一，抱歉沒有先跟您說。"

"算了算了，生日的人最大。"漢克走過客廳一圈把所有窗子打開，趴在窗沿吸著新鮮空氣，側過頭看著兒子，"我是給你帶禮物來的，奈斯人去哪了？"  
"他送幾個朋友回家。"康納把手帕揉成一團丟進垃圾筒，想幫漢克脫外套卻被擋下。

"不用，這味道我實在待不下去，你們存心把我這老人家嗆死。"漢克咧開嘴笑罵道，康納陪笑著按摩他的肩膀，"Got it,下次我們會小心。"  
"下次下次的有哪次你們小心了？總之，這是給你的生日禮物。"  
漢克從側背包裡小心的捧出禮物，把一個藍色小盒放在康納手裡。

"感謝父親！"  
康納好奇的端詳著小盒，抬臉對著他就是一個大大的笑容。  
"生日快樂，康納。"  
漢克回以他的大男孩一個擁抱。

 

兩個兒子從小到大沒讓他操心過。現在是、未來也是，他們永遠這麼獨立，只是有點過於黏著對方。  
漢克看著懷裡被康納強行塞過來的熱食，才剛聞過那一房子臭味實在沒什麼胃口，但肚子確實因為忙碌已經空了整個下午。  
想想食物還是趁熱吃的好，他在駕駛座上拿出沉甸甸的保鮮盒，再次往房子的方向看了一眼。他按下音響配著爵士樂享用晚餐，黑暗中方向盤上有一小塊在反光。打開頭上的燈，黑色的握柄處有些紅色黏液，手肘處的外套也沾了些。

"康納這年紀吃薯條還會把番茄醬沾身上？"

他喃喃自語著用面紙粗魯的擦掉那些汙垢，回公寓一定要盡快清洗，這可是新的外套。

 

4.  
"奈斯，剛剛來的是父親，他送給我一個生日禮物。"  
康納像個見到聖誕老人的孩子一蹦一跳著捧著禮物上樓，站在房門處向裡面的人晃了晃。  
"我不確定父親送了什麼，感覺有點沉，也許是飾品或香水？還是……"  
他將那個小盒抬上抬下，隨後小心翼翼的收到櫃子裡。他脫下絨毛拖鞋放到房外，裸著滿是劃痕的腳走進房間深處。  
"還是等等再拆吧。奈斯、奈斯，我親愛的弟弟……"

"有什麼比的上把你自己送給我這項禮物更棒呢？"

 

5.  
房間裡只留了床頭燈，窗戶半開著讓空氣能夠流通，半透明的紗窗藏不住月光，所見之處都蓋著一層銀白。  
坐在牆角的人顫了下，試圖將癱在地上的兩腿併攏，但僅抬起膝蓋就不動了。那雙修長的腿因為藥物副作用不停顫抖。  
美的像一個飽受蹂躪的精緻人偶。

康納彎下身去，將手放上奈斯的膝上慢慢往外撥開，有如想窺見花蕊全貌的研究者，小心翼翼的對待著他的花。實驗室用的白大掛隨著動作滑到兩側，優美的身體線條呈現在他的面前，帶著肌肉但不過於結實的胸腹，身上僅存的四角褲讓這個畫面比全裸更加迷人。私密處的白布已經被液體浸濕，能隱約看到對方的形狀，以及被來訪者打斷的未解決情慾。

"下手太重了嗎。"  
康納自言自語著埋進男人的頸側，吻上前幾天才被他精心刻上的印記。他在傷口周圍留下細密齒痕，皮肉牽扯帶來的疼痛因為麻醉的效果縮減不少，奈斯遲鈍的轉過頭來看著他。

"想要一個吻？"

他可愛的弟弟總是這麼善於撩撥。  
康納輕聲詢問，手指卻暴力的嵌進奈斯後腦杓的頭髮裡，將對方推到自己面前。銀灰色的瞳孔放大一瞬後隨即平穩下來，他艱難的張開那雙性感的薄唇，粉嫩的舌頭隨著伸了出來。光是看著這張臉，他就克制不住自己想糟蹋的心──不行再投射藥物了，但是，稍微，用刀片劃一下的話──越想胯下越難受，康納低罵一聲，狠狠的往奈斯的臉撞過去。  
奈斯被他壓在牆上，唇舌交纏伴隨著粗重的喘息，唾液在他們四片唇瓣的縫隙裡有如蜜液滴了下來。康納邊用舌頭舔過對方嘴裡每一處，一邊將手插進了那件濕到不成樣子的白色內褲裡。他知道他的弟弟是為了迎合他的喜好才這麼穿，他喜歡看到奈斯穿的一身死白，這讓他不斷想起那些布料被鮮血及其他液體浸濕時有多麼衝擊視覺。  
誰看到這樣的畫面都會想把他往死裡幹。  
當然，能這樣做的也只有自己。

"……啊……"

下體因為這聲更硬了，牛仔褲的褲頭繃的像要爆開。  
他粗暴的動作讓奈斯低吟出聲，康納騰出了一秒時間拉開褲子拉鍊又回到那楚楚可憐的陰莖上。嘴上的動作也沒有停過，他喜愛細細舔過奈斯的牙齦，將整個嘴巴塞進那帶著些微薄荷氣味的口腔裡肆意侵占，把對方逼到窒息前一刻再退出來。  
他隔著布料反覆揉捏肉棒，指甲不時戳著上面的細筋，突如其來的連續刺激讓它的主人快要憋不住嘴裡羞恥的呻吟。

"不……"  
"這裡看起來還不太夠呢，奈斯。"

懷裡的人搖著頭，抬起軟綿無力的手試圖推開他，但康納理都不理。他張開手掌包住了柱體往根部移動，放輕力道用指腹撫著那兩顆睪丸，飽滿的肉球早已被內褲上的液體浸濕，細微水聲從指縫裡頻頻滲出。五官功能的減弱讓身上任何感受都被放大無數倍，光是這樣隔靴搔癢的挑逗就足夠讓奈斯紅了眼眶。他覺得自己要射了，卻又因為半吊子的刺激無法真正解放，一個小時前開始接連的空高潮讓他快要發瘋。  
康納只是欣賞了下他的神情就彎下身去，把頭埋在對方的腿間沿著大腿根往內舔，掐著他的臀肉把人往自己方向拖，下滑的腰身讓不停收縮的後穴連同性器完整的暴露在康納面前。奈斯讓自己不滑下去的支點只剩抵著牆的雙肩，整個人像條滑溜的魚癱著任人宰割──康納有一瞬間渴望自己是個擁有巨嘴的怪物，這樣就可以順理成章的把奈斯整個人吞進自己的肚子裡。  
不需咀嚼、完整的和自己融為一體。甚至讓他像個不諳事實的笨公主把這顆鮮豔美味的蘋果哽在喉頭死去。

"不要咬到舌頭。"  
康納輕聲叮嚀，拿起地上的刀片劃開了內褲的縫線。過大的握力讓金屬同時割開他的皮膚，血絲淌落，被他一把抹在奈斯的腿上。

"哥、啊……啊……"

情欲讓雙腳產生了些微的力量，他試圖夾住康納的頭，更靠近康納一些。他的兄長用指頭緩慢的在他的穴口抽插，嘴上大口大口的吮著他的性器。康納用空出來的左手撫慰眼前聳立的柱體，不時側著臉放慢速度吞進整根肉柱，讓前端貼著他的口腔慢慢頂出一個色情的形狀，然後迅速退出，用兩排牙齒的摩擦帶來痛感和更多麻癢。但更多時候他兇猛而不停的來回吞吐，幾乎連睪丸都要吞進去一樣，引出奈斯連綿不斷的細喘。  
兩快一慢的交接來回讓奈斯沒有多久便繳械投降，然而當他仰著頸子終於獲得釋放時，康納突然離開了他的陰莖。尚處勃起狀態的性器彈在他的下腹，精液也就跟著往上噴濺。  
腹部、胸部、鎖骨、下顎、臉蛋……  
都是淫蕩的乳白色水花。  
奈斯睜開濕黏的眼皮，迷迷糊糊的看著他，康納差點沒忍住將欲望直接捅進尚未充分開發的後穴裡。

"奈斯，"他努力平穩自己的聲音，"去床那裡。"

"好的……哥哥。"  
奈斯勾起唇角，低沉的嗓音裡沾染了甜意。

 

6.  
康納想要什麼，奈斯永遠都能給他。奈斯想要的，康納也願意獻上，哪怕是割捨自己身上的一個部分。  
不論是滿足性慾，迎合嗜好，亦或是做出世間所無法理解之事。  
當他們第一次相互坦誠，便已無法回頭。

奈斯吃力的才將半身拖上床，康納便用全身體重壓住他的背，迫不及待的將手指插進那個溫潤滾燙的蜜穴。他悶哼一聲，兩腳發軟的再也無法移動，就這麼掛在床沿被兄長侵犯，活像隻吊在空中的牲畜。  
這種高難度姿勢帶來行動上的限制，但也更加刺激，箝制是種性愛行為中的歡愉。康納將膝蓋撐在他的身體兩側，俯下身用勃起的性器蹭他的背部，以一種極其屈辱的姿勢把對方夾在自己的腳下。使用男人的背撫慰慾望老實說不是很舒服，但看到那塊皮膚被磨的又濕又紅就令人無比興奮。接著他將沒入奈斯身體裡的手指張開，讓那個小口在冰涼的空氣裡瑟縮著不斷流水，蜿蜒著流過粉紅色的皮膚。  
兩手扯住床單，奈斯感覺到三隻手指在體內肆無忌憚的遊走，舒爽與疼痛並行讓他把臉埋在床單裡撐不起身。沒幾下康納就找到那個略為突起的部分，趁他來不及反應就是一陣猛壓，劇烈的快感讓他彈起身子，撞上兄長同樣微濕的穴口和性器又跌回床面。  
"……！"  
聽見突然拔高的呻吟，康納安慰似的停了那麼一瞬便更猛力的抽插起來，將全部指節深深埋入，在裏側勾起指頭。被動作帶出的水聲越來越大，他惡趣味的將黏噠噠的手指在奈斯雪白的股縫裡磨蹭，搓揉臀肉，貼著弟弟通紅的耳朵低喃愛語。

"舒服嗎？回答哥哥。"  
奈斯顫抖著雙肩承受他的啃咬，側過臉，半張的唇在床單上牽出一絲唾沫。  
"……很棒……哥哥……好舒服……"  
意識到對方快要迎來第二次高潮，瑟縮的肉穴雖然讓他捨不得，卻還是抽離了手指。他的動作讓身下的人一跳，繃緊肩膀，依然努力控制大腿不夾緊免得壞了兄長興致。  
"不要……"等了幾下沒盼到對方的憐憫，沉浸在慾望裡的奈斯聲音變的高昂而可愛，他努力想轉過身想找尋那隻讓他醉生夢死的手或其他可以填滿的東西。"不要、拔出去……"  
銀灰色的眼睛聚焦了好一陣子才能對準康納，被渴求者不禁帶著憐愛吻上弟弟的額葉，兩手如蜘蛛攀上奈斯的肩緊緊掐住。  
"當然，還沒結束……"  
康納按著奈斯的雙肩，用身體把他整個人用撞的壓到床上，奈斯的下巴嗑在枕頭上，身體來不及穩住就有什麼東西抵住了穴口。他的腰窩被掐住拉的更高，龜頭撞開穴口後陽具長驅直入，擴張過的腸道被肉棒充分撐開，甚至有種前端已經頂到肚子的錯覺。  
他放聲喊出康納的名字，在還沒被碰觸前端的情況下弄濕了床單。

"我在這裡，奈斯……"  
"哥哥……啊啊——"  
康納扯過他的雙手十指緊扣，像拉著一張弧線優美的白色弓弦，又像抓著母馬的韁繩，邊用自己的火熱把他釘在床上邊強迫對方撐起身體。過度的刺激讓奈斯剛釋放的前端又緩緩抬起，卻像過度負荷處在半軟半勃的狀態。  
他放開所有隱忍，用盡力氣擺動腰肢，讓那個小穴被操的闔不起來，甚至無力收縮，只記得吸住他的下體不鬆口。奈斯緊繃的肌肉讓他被包裹的密實，要不是潤滑充足，他都懷疑自己沒辦法把性器抽出來。

但這是不可能的。這樣怎麼繼續？

他讓自己的性器瘋狂的在男人的身體裡奔馳，不斷的操，抽出來再插、往深處插、往小腸裡搗，翻出嫩肉上的骯髒體液，讓下面的人痙攣抽泣。像做最後衝刺的選手除了跑道什麼也入不了眼，癡迷的看著奈斯被他撞的搖來晃去，無暇思考體位轉換。臉上是流不完的汗，交合的部位黏膩的像熱果醬糊在一起分不開。  
第一次射精爽的讓他低吼出聲，在對方腰上掐出紅痕，抬著已經不能再高的腰把豐沛的種子往裡頭傾倒。腹部裡的熱流讓被壓在下面的人渾身僵硬，睜大著雙目都忘了要眨眼。

康納俯下身去抱住奈斯像嗑了毒品癱在床上的炙熱軀體，貼著他喘氣。經過一番啃咬，他抱住對方的腰把人撈起來，雙雙跪坐在濕透的床單上。   
蹭了下一蹋糊塗的結合處，他伸手碰觸那個被情慾摧殘過度的陰莖，咬上奈斯的耳垂，"聽的到我說話嗎？"  
再怎麼失控，他的伴侶總是保有最後一絲理智。被鉗在身前的男人伸手覆上他的手背，仰起濕淋淋的頸子靠在他的肩上，闔著眼吐出一口長氣。  
"…沒事……"  
"沒事就好。"  
沒緩太久，他們開始接吻，讓眼淚和汗水流到對方同樣高挺的鼻梁上。像是他們都哭了，又像接下來就要天人永隔般索求著愛人的軟唇。  
"你渾身都濕透了……眼睛、嘴巴、還有這裡……"康納邊說邊下移目光，一個個撫過嘴裡說的那些部位，觀察奈斯因承受不住快感而軟下膝蓋，潮濕的臀肉落在大腿上啪搭一聲，穴口順勢將他的陰莖吃了進去，讓他一陣失神。

"來。"  
轉過身體讓奈斯面對自己，內壁雖被陽具摩擦了一圈，此時卻僅僅帶起那麼點癢意。進入狀況的身體已不能滿足於這種"輕微"的動作，需要更深的，更沉重的打擊。  
在輕喘中凝視奈斯，康納明白這點。他們比誰都要禁慾也比誰都強慾，而這份慾望只有透過兄弟的肉體才能滿足，一旦扭轉開關便要解放到雙方都失去意識才能停下來。  
"哥哥。"  
低沉嗓音在耳邊回響，康納像是被這一聲弄得回過神來，身體的顫抖讓對方貼在自己肚子上的性器滑動著帶起咕滋水聲。  
奈斯維持虔誠的姿態伸手往康納的身後探，回望他輕聲說出愛語。康納也抬起腰部，享受弟弟對尿道口的愛撫，細長的指節正挑著他流出來的蜜水，用指甲送回尚且緊緻的禁地。操弄對方的同時自己也渴望被填滿，兩個人都是相同。  
玩具、手指、液體、性器，以及溫熱的嘴。全部都是他曾經對著那裡嘗試過的，光是回想康納浪叫的模樣就讓奈斯想要再次高潮。  
"藥效差不多退了？"  
康納自己也不知道是遺憾還是期待的發出嘆息，一邊感受在後穴撩撥的手一邊垂眼看了下貼在腹部前面搖晃的器官，瞬間中指的侵入讓他拔高了嗓子，"嗯……"  
奈斯吻上他的下顎，引領康納的雙手到自己的胸前暗示下一步行動。隨著弟弟把手抽走，康納往後躺下，看著對方張開腿跨坐到他身上。奈斯一下又一下的扭著腰，把柔軟但結實的臀肉在囊袋上蹭了幾下，又調皮的抬起來再坐下。抬起、再坐下。

"退了，但天還沒亮。"  
康納都快忘記奈斯是在回答他的問題，但那更偏向自言自語。奈斯將手貼上他的腹部，為自己，也為了康納動起了身體。

 

奈斯像條蛇一樣緊緊的綑住了他。  
危險又優美，充滿餘裕的撕扯到手的獵物。

他的雙掌環著康納的喉嚨，隨著偶而一次撞擊加大力度，像要把他滾動的喉結按進肉裡。康納的眼前一片模糊，缺氧的感覺讓性慾更加猛烈，拼命把對方的東西夾在身體裡。  
那又大又硬的凶器讓他覺得自己在死亡邊緣來回，被捅的靈魂出鞘，又被他嘶啞低沉的呼喚和動作扯回地面。他咳嗽著睜開眼睛往下看，奈斯的手指正在摘取他今夜被初次碰觸、結在胸前的兩顆小草莓，捏著牛奶膠一樣的軟肉輕輕拉扯，溫和而酥軟的刺激對比下半身的粗暴讓他不禁想抬手去碰觸對方，  
"奈斯你真棒……啊、真是……又變大了……"  
被呼喚的男人溫順的幫助康納碰觸自己，像是取代言語回應一般用更猛力的動作繼續攻陷他的下體，他甚至能感覺到某些不可名狀的液體被擠出穴口。連綿不斷的水聲強姦著康納的耳朵，來自下半身和胸部強烈快感依然一波波的傳到腦海，雙腿痠軟的像癱瘓了一般不能動彈。腸道裡幾乎所有部位都被照顧了，或從上頂或從下頂，密處周圍的筋肉繃緊的彷彿下一秒就會抽筋，如同他嘶啞的呻吟一刻也沒停過。

從他作下位開始過了多久他不知道，換過幾次體位也不記得，他只知道自己被操到快什麼都射不出來了。他就像個被下藥的女人張著雙腿讓男人在他的身上肆意妄為，撫慰每一處皮膚，填滿每個能填的洞──康納不禁回想起前幾分鐘他幫奈斯口交的畫面。他喜歡親自服侍那在自己體內搗弄的器官，對方尺寸足以塞滿他的嘴，又熱又香，充滿男性的氣息──那是性愛特有的腥臭，仿彿能藉此預料到接下來的發展會有多刺激。  
儘管下顎部的肌肉發出抗議，他依然選擇忽略那些感覺，閉上眼嗚咽著吞吞吐吐。在射精前奈斯總是相當貼心的自己退出來，在他的臉上散滿自己的牛奶。畢竟康納相當不捨發硬的陽具，想要顏射又吃的欲罷不能。毫不猶豫的吞進射在嘴裡的部分，他看著奈斯彎下身跪坐在他面前，像塗化妝品一樣將射在其他地方的精液從他的耳邊刮過來，塗在他的上唇。  
多此一舉？  
他聽到奈斯輕笑了一聲，康納挑起右邊的睫毛也不多說什麼，只是勾著奈斯的脖子躺到床上。隨後，就如同他所期待的進行到現在。  
或許因為是親兄弟，身上敏感的地方也挺相似的。康納幾乎在一開始就進入狀況，隨著奈斯的動作沉淪在慾望中，掠過前戲和多餘的情話，房間裡充斥呻吟與水聲。前四十分鐘康納對他做的，他也會如法炮製的在兄弟身上重現。更用力、而且更加殘暴，稱的上是虐待，卻又帶著一絲微妙的憐憫。是的，他不會忘記親吻，不管他怎麼把哥哥做的一蹋糊塗，他都不會忘記嘴巴應該做的事情。

"你只要負責叫就好了。"  
奈斯一把掐住他的大腿，輕笑著吻住他不停求饒的小嘴。有如惡魔的蠱惑，康納一次次高潮，身處地獄卻又快活的像在天堂。  
身體已經不是只屬於自己的。  
很痛、很舒服、很累、很愉快。各式各樣的感覺在身上充斥，隨即又被快感弄得一蹋糊塗。  
康納張口想說什麼，但在剎那間忘記了對方的名字，忘記如何組織語言。  
不行了。快崩潰了。

奈斯似乎察覺到他的異常，緩下動作，低頭看著他。  
"哥哥。"  
"你還好嗎？"  
一字一字，奈斯溫和的低沉嗓音和撫摸臉頰的手讓他逐漸回過神來。眼前一片模糊，康納想自己大概是哭了。為什麼哭他不知道，絕不是因為悲傷。自己到底怎麼了。  
對。還沒有，還沒有，自己還沒有真正的被索求。  
"奈斯……你想要什麼？"  
康納勉強挪動顫抖的雙手放到身後，一點一點的把身體撐起來。奈斯沉默著，用那雙銀色的眼睛凝視他，瞳孔的深處是比做愛時更深沉的色彩。他將身體前傾，讓奈斯抓住他的雙肩，把他拎在自己的面前。  
"你還沒有告訴我。"

也許對方早已發出暗示了，只是他完全沒有反應過來。畢竟距離上一次交歡實在太久了。  
期中考試前他不知道割壞了多少把美工刀，貼著那堵隔開他和奈斯的牆壁自我安慰了多少次。康納能肯定奈斯同樣也在這麼做，只是弟弟的地點選擇在床上。他能想像對方的臉頰上透出垂涎的紅暈，用”借回來”的手術刀在赤裸的身上起舞。他們會把自己的房門場開，留一條縫，好聽到隔壁房間的動靜。不論是筆在紙上劃出的聲音，亦或是疼痛難耐的求救……但是不能過去，一但接觸就會失控。

細密的吻有如雨點打上身體正面的每處傷跡，他用牙齒劃過幾處結痂的疤痕，又用舌頭安撫似的舔過。弟弟溫暖的手像是在確認什麼似的從尾椎慢慢向上爬，康納心中的興奮感也一點一點的增加，他開始遺憾自己不能再靠的離對方更近。  
等待是漫長的，但結果令人滿意。奈斯的食指最終停在一個讓他出乎意料的地方。

康納即將失去，而奈斯將會獲得。

"奈斯……"  
"生日快樂。"  
心裡的懸念終於放下，對著激動到眼眶通紅的康納，奈斯鄭重說完話後將人緊摟在懷裡。  
雖然現在早已經是隔天了。但這不重要。

 

7.  
今天晨練尚未開始，康納便正式退出了籃球隊。  
對著昔日隊員右手上厚度非同小可的繃帶，馬庫斯欲言又止。接受幾個隊友的關心，康納像個沒有存在過的人從隊伍裡永遠蒸發了。  
奈斯仰頭看著籃框，一個箭步繞過正在恍神的隊長投進三分球。

即使康納已經收拾乾淨離開了，馬庫斯還是在練習結束後往休息室的方向走。  
倏地，他停住了腳步。  
奈斯站在入口處，銀色的眼睛眨也不眨的望著他。  
"也許康納傷好了會歸隊。"  
他淡淡的，用一種公式化的報告語氣唸完台詞。

馬庫斯看著他，劃過背脊的汗水帶起消不去的寒意。  
不久前實驗室裡又有一整罐福馬林"突然消失"。他似乎已經改變不了這對兄弟的異常行為，一切都太遲了。  
"不要再受傷了。"他聽到自己用沙啞的聲音說道。  
奈斯聞言像是聽到嘲諷的勾起嘴角。  
"好的。我先走了。"

 

放學回家，燃燒正旺的壁爐旁邊堆了一桌的佳餚。節日讓人們有理由填滿平常空蕩的桌面，端上各式各樣的美食，暫時忘記各種數不清的破事。  
奈斯並不是很餓。  
他和康納都洗了澡並先啃掉幾個作為點心的洋蔥圈墊肚子，然後穿著單薄的睡衣滾進長型沙發裡。食物的氣味很香，然而在神聖的拆禮物環節以前全都和空氣一樣對他毫無吸引力。每年食物都是配角，到被放涼也沒人關注，直到隔天早上才被他們其中某個人塞進冰箱裡。

 

"奈斯，生日快樂。"  
他的天使、他的全部就在身側仰頭看著他。  
奈斯對康納笑了下，不慌不忙的拆開禮物。

切面圓滑的小指指節被包裹在柔軟的緞帶裡。

"我很喜歡。"  
他小心的拿起那節指頭，觀察切口，然後輕輕在指甲處落下一吻。  
康納捧著他右邊臉頰讓他轉過頭來，棕色的瞳孔在暖黃的燈光下摺摺發光，奈斯著迷的回望著康納。

"它漂亮嗎？"  
"當然。"  
雙臂交纏的同時奈斯對著康納的耳朵張開嘴，等待適合的時機。

"你身上的每一處，我都想要。"  
冰涼的針頭點上腰窩，在失去意識前康納低聲回應。

"那就盡情索取。"

 

END

 

 

好幾年沒開車了車技感人()  
沒油了(虛脫狀)

請讓我嚎一句900受真美好，我要上他。


End file.
